


UnderSoul

by AnimeDancer14



Category: Soul Eater, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDancer14/pseuds/AnimeDancer14
Summary: Maka and Soul have been through thick and thin. The battle on the moon, the black blood, the book of Eibon. What happens when a mission gone wrong ends them up in the underground? As they look for their corrupted soul they meet monsters of all shapes and sizes. Are these monsters a threat? Or are humans the bad guys? Long ago humans and monsters lived in peace, but a war broke the two apart. The humans were victorious and banished the monsters underground. Seven humans cast a spell on the mountain sealing the monsters. Will Maka and Soul make it out of the underground? Will they ever truly tell each other how they feel? (Undertale AU)





	1. Legend Says

**Author's Note:**

> What's up guys! AnimeDancer14 here with a brand new story. I am so excited. I hope enjoy reading this story as much as I loved writing it. I had written this for Resbang 2016 and had an amazing beta and artist.  
> I have written many stories they are all on another site that I used. I want to get back into writing so a new start and why not post something that is familiar. If you want to see the artists work you can find it here: Artist art: http://8tracks.com/frenchcookie47/undersoul

Darkness. What is darkness? Darkness is the partial or total absence of light.

'Three days ago, Scythe Meister Maka Albarn and her partner Soul Eater went missing on a mission and haven't been seen since. Please, if you have any information, contact the DWMA.'

~Two Days Earlier~

Maka and Soul started their daily classes when they were called into the Death Room. 

"I wonder what he could want?" Maka questioned her partner as they walked out of the classroom to meet the Grim Reaper, Death himself. 

Maka knocked on the huge door, and it opened. As they walked, lined above them were large, crimson wooden posts with sharp guillotine blades. They reached a black mirror. Maka walked forward and fogged up the glass, then proceeded to write the Death Room's number.

"42-42-564, whenever you wanna knock on death's door," Maka said out loud.

The mirror began to signal a call to the founder of the Academy. A bright light flashed across the mirror and there stood the man they were there to see.

"Hello? Lord Death? Are you there? Meister Maka reporting," Maka stated.

"Yeah, yeah, hello Meister Maka. How are you?" Lord Death asked.

"Doing good sir. We heard you wanted to speak with us?" Maka asked.

"Yes. I have a mission for you two. The kishin soul's name is Gringo, which is Latin for werewolf. Like a traditional werewolf, he can change when the full moon is in effect. He is collecting human souls to maintain his wolf form. Where you can find him is the tricky part. The coordinates leading to his whereabouts are by a mountain that claims to have monsters living underground. So if Gringo escapes and heads up the mountain, do not follow him. You will depart tomorrow morning and please, you two, be safe." Lord Death said.

Maka and Soul both nodded and were excused back to class.

That night as Soul was sleeping, Maka was doing some research. Never in her life had she heard of a mountain containing monsters underground. Every search she entered came up empty. She was about to give up hope, when she came across a website for the strange, the paranormal, and the unusual. It had things like UFOs, Bigfoot sightings, paranormal experiences, etc. She scrolled through page after page of articles until one looked promising. The article read: "Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races and after a long battle the humans were victorious. Seven humans that possessed the power of magic sealed the monsters underground." Maka kept reading about this article, only for the person to say it was an old wives' tale to keep kids in line.  
The next day, Soul and Maka took a small plane to their target location. They casually talked about the mission, and different attacks they could use. Ever since their special training with Professor Stein, Maka and Soul could easily use special attacks almost on command and made them even closer as partners. The plane landed, and the partners checked into a hotel. When it got dark, they went to the site where the kishin egg was spotted, and from a few yards away they heard growling and huffs of breaths. Soul quickly transformed into a scythe, and Maka walked with Soul in hand toward the beast.

"Gringo. Your hunting days are done. Your soul is mine," Maka yelled.

Gringo snarled and ran towards both Weapon and Meister. She swung Soul around her body to block the wolf's attacks. She cut him just below the shoulder. The wolf charged again, only to be sliced on the side of his torso. He howled in pain and fled. Maka ran after the wolf, only to realize he was heading up the mountain. 'Sorry Lord Death, but I tend to protect innocent souls,' Maka thought as she headed up the mountain.

"Maka? What the hell are you doing?" Soul questioned.

"I'd rather save souls, than to lose more casualties that we have already lost," Maka said, climbing the mountain.

Soul sighed, and went along with his Meister. They reached the top, and heard some whimpers and a loud yelp. Maka reached into her bag to fetch a flashlight. There was a massive hole in the ground and claw marks at its edge. Soul transformed back and peered into the hole.

"He probably got hurt on the way down. Let's go," Soul suggested.

Maka agreed and went to stand up only to trip on a vine on the ground. She stumbled and fell into the hole. Maka screamed as she fell into the dark pit. 

"Maka," Soul yelled and jumped in after her. He wrapped his arms around her, putting himself under her to protect her.

‘Legend says that those who climb the mountain are never to be seen again,’ was the last thing Maka thought about as she was falling.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Maka woke up, she noticed two things. One, her head was throbbing and two, she was not in her hotel room, but in a bed of...flowers? Beautiful, glittering golden flowers to be exact. All she remembered was fighting Gringo, and falling into the hole. She sat up and shook Soul awake.

"What happened?" Soul asked. He helped his young Meister to her feet and looked up to see the huge hole and nothing, but pure darkness.

"Well, looks like we have to move forward. We can't go back now," Maka said.

Soul and Maka walked a long, dark hallway, until a corridor on the left appeared. They went through it and saw a small patch of grass with a little golden flower in it. It looked wilted, and as they cautiously walked toward it, it perked up and grinned.  
"Oooookay? Flowers aren't supposed to look like that," Maka said, whispering to her partner.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower," the flower said in a high pitched voice.

"And they aren't supposed to talk either," Soul whispered back.

"Hmm… you're new to the Underground, aren't cha?"

'Underground?' Maka thought for a moment, before remembering the article she had read. 

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone has to teach you two the rules around here! I guess I will have to do. Ready? Here we go," Flowey said as Soul and Maka felt a tug at their chests--only to realize that their souls were extracted from their bodies, and they didn't look like souls at all. 

The souls looked like hearts from a generic video game. Soul's soul was a dark blue color while Maka's soul was an orange shade.

 

"That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong by gaining LV," the little flower explained.

"What is LV?" Maka and Soul asked in unison.

"Why LOVE, of course! You want some love, don't you? Here I'll share some with you," Flowey said as he winked as white floating pellets appeared. 

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around get as many as you can," Flowey said as his pellets came towards Soul and Maka.

Soul and Maka had a bad feeling about this and dodged the pellets.

"Uh, hey you guys missed them. Let's try again," Flowey said, sending more towards the young teens.

Once again, they dodged, and Flowey began to show signs of irritation.

"Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS. I mean, friendliness pellets," Flowey said as he sent more and more, yet they kept moving out of the way.

Flowey's expression became sinister, as a twisted smile grazed his face.

"You know what's going on here, don't you? You want to see me suffer?" His voice was dark and low.

Maka took a peek at the little flower's soul. As she did she asked Flowey, "Why don't you have a soul?"

"H-how do you know?" Flowey asked his eyes widening.

"I have the ability to see souls and I can't see yours. So I will ask again. Why can't I see your soul?" Maka demanded.

"You know what? DIE," Flowey yelled and laughed as the pellets got smaller.

Soul and Maka's soul's huddled close to each other, only for the pellets to disappear and a ball of fire to dispose of the evil flower. 

"What an awful creature, torturing such poor innocent youths," a kind voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself," Maka demanded.

"Please, don't be afraid. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins," A goat woman said, coming toward the pair.

"I pass through here everyday to see if a child has fallen down. You are the first two to fall down here in a long while. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs," Toriel said.

Soul and Maka looked at each other and decided to follow Toriel, hoping she knew a way out. Maka saw a golden light and touched it. 

She is filled with BRAVERY.


	2. Spaghetti and Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul have been through thick and thin. The battle on the moon, the black blood, the book of Eibon. What happens when a mission gone wrong ends them up in the underground? As they look for their corrupted soul they meet monsters of all shapes and sizes. Are these monsters a threat? Or are humans the bad guys? Long ago humans and monsters lived in peace, but a war broke the two apart. The humans were victorious and banished the monsters underground. Seven humans cast a spell on the mountain sealing the monsters. Will Maka and Soul make it out of the underground? Will they ever truly tell each other how they feel? (Undertale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow already got some kudos. Thank you so much. Here is chapter two. The summary is going to stay the same every time so it will be like a mystery.

"Here in the Ruins, there are many puzzles you will have to solve to get from one room to another. There will also be monsters who wish to harm you or block the way. Merely strike up a friendly conversation with them!" Toriel said.

"Look, you seem really nice and all, but we are in a bit of a hurry. We are on a mission set for us by an organization, and we believe that the person we are tracking fell down here. Have you seen anyone else besides us?" Maka asked.

"I'm sorry, my child, I have not. Is this person a threat to the monsters?"

"Yes ma'am. He is. If there is anyway out of here, we need it now," Soul said.

Toriel nodded and lead the way out of the Ruins. As they walked along, they came upon smaller monsters who were not worth fighting against. As Soul and Maka tried to keep up with the goat woman, they realised their path was blocked by a ghost.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… Are they gone yet?" the ghost asked as it repeated ''Z'' out loud, pretending to sleep.

"I forgot all about him. How did Frisk get him up again?" Toriel asked herself.

"Who's Frisk?" Maka asked.

"They are my child. They live in a small town a little ways from here. ...Napstablook? We need you to move. We are in a bit of a hurry," Toriel asked nicely.

Napstablook didn't budge.

"We don't have time for this," Soul said as he moved the ghost with force.

Napstablook rose from the red leaves on the ground.

"Soul, you idiot, now look what you did," Maka exclaimed as she slapped his shoulder.

"Oh sorry. I usually come to the Ruins because there is nobody here. I'll get out of your way," Napstablook said, he sounded so depressed that he was crying.

"Wait! I have a question for you," Maka said. "We are looking for someone. About Toriel's height, black hair, running away from something?"

"I did see someone like that. I moved out of the way before it trampled me. Oh wait, I'm a ghost."

"Did you happen to see where the person went?" Maka asked.

The ghost shook his head no and faded away. The three continued through the Ruins until they made it to Toriel's home. They heard shuffling behind them to see Gringo approaching.

"Quick into the house and down the stairs," Toriel said ushering them in. Inside her home looked comfy and small. If Soul and Maka had more time, they would have explored more, but because of their circumstances, they hurried down the stairs. They reached a large purple door.

"Here is the exit to the Ruins. Please go through this door. I will handle this creature myself," Toriel said, as she summoned her magic.

"We will fight together. We don't want you getting hurt," Maka said.

Toriel sighed, but agreed. She watched as Soul transformed into his Scythe form in amazement. Toriel and Maka stood in the way when Gringo made it down the steps. Toriel shot torrent upon torrents of fire, and Maka swung Soul at him relentlessly. Gringo snarled and ran straight for them. They jumped out of the way, and the door was damaged. Maka and Soul were about to give chase, when Toriel asked for them to wait.

Just as quickly as she left, she returned with a box. She set it in Soul's hands feeling warmth radiate from it.

"It's my famous cinnamon and butterscotch pie. It will help you. And if you see my child, will you tell them I love and miss them dearly, will you not?" Toriel asked, and the partners nodded.

Toriel smiled and hugged the pair before waving them off. They passed through the door. Flowey appeared again, stating weird things like “in this world it was killed or be killed” and “he was the prince of this world's future.” He disappeared and everything turned white.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When the two finally adjusted to the light, they saw snow. Cold, yet delicate and pure white snow. The pair kept their guards up as they had no idea what this place had in store for them. They walked over a stick, but turned around when it snapped moments later. It wasn't like them to get spooked, but they knew when something or someone was following them. They reached a barrier that had bars too largely made to stop anyone. Soul and Maka heard footfalls come up behind them.

"humans! don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand," A low and gruff voice said, almost sounding like a New Yorker.

Soul turned around first and grabbed the shady person's hand. It was rough, bony, and surprisingly warm? Not only that, but an embarrassingly obnoxious sound emitted from his hand like a farting noise.

"heh! the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny. anyways, you're human's, right? that's hilarious. i'm sans, sans the skeleton," the skeleton said. He had on a white turtleneck with a blue jacket, black gym shorts with two white stripes down the sides, and pink house slippers.

"Hello," Maka said as she giggled.

"heh, cute laugh, kiddo. anyways, what brings you two to the ground down under?" Sans asked.

"We are looking for someone. Have you seen anyone pass through here?" Soul asked a bit annoyed.

"nope. i was actually asleep so i don't really pay attention to detail all that much. now my brother papyrus, he might have seen someone. he is up ahead," Sans said.

The three of them walked through the gate only to be stopped by yet another skeleton. He was taller than his brother, and he wore what looked like armor with a red cape and matching red boots and gloves.

"sup bro?" Sans asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT’S UP, BROTHER? IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL… HAVEN’T… SANS? ARE THOSE HUMANS?" Papyrus asked.

"yeah bro. and they are pretty… chill," Sans said and Maka snorted.

"SANS! NO PUNS. NOW, HELLO HUMANS. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT’S BEEN AWHILE SINCE WE’VE SEEN ANY HUMANS LATELY. IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, PLEASE DON’T HESITATE TO ASK," Papyrus said as he held his gloved hand to his chest.

"Actually, we were wondering if you seen someone else pass through here? Probably about six foot with black hair?" Maka asked.

"SORRY, HUMAN I HAVE NOT. HOWEVER, I HAVE A GREAT IDEA! HOW ABOUT YOU TWO COME TO OUR LITTLE TOWN, AND HAVE SOME OF MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus said energetically.

"Sorry, but we are in a bit of a hurry so-," Soul started to say until Maka used her Maka chop.

"Soul, that's rude. Of course, Papyrus, we would love to."

That instantly made Papyrus's day as he hugged Maka in earnest. He set her down and ran off.

"thanks for humoring my bro. i will convince him to hold off on the puzzles for now. don't worry, i will keep an eye socket out for you," Sans said, before leaving.

"Maka! What the hell was all that?" Soul asked.

"What?" She questioned.

"Saying yes to going to their house? You were the one who said we were in a hurry," Soul scolded his Meister.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but he looked so hurt and I couldn't leave him like that. Look, we will have the spaghetti, say our thanks, and then leave. Sound good?" Maka asked.

Soul nodded, continuing on their journey. Maka saw that glowing light again. She saw Soul a few feet away and touched it, filling her with BRAVERY.

It took them almost an hour before they made it to a small town called Snowdin. They saw the different shops in the town, going into one of them.

"Hello travelers. What can I assist you with today?" A rabbit woman asked.

"Hello we were looking for two brothers, Sans and Papyrus? Do you know of them?" Maka asked.

"Why yes. Ever since they arrived, things are more exciting every passing day. They live in the middle of town," the rabbit said.

"Thank you," Soul said with a nod.

They found the house they were looking for and knocked. Sans opened the door and said, "well, isn't it sharkboy and pigtails. come on in."

"HUMANS! YOU MADE IT IN TIME. FRISK, SAY HELLO," Papyrus said.

Soul and Maka saw a kid waving hello. That name sounded familiar to Soul, and it clicked.

"Your mom says she misses you and loves you a lot," Soul said as Frisk's face lit up.

"SPAGHETTI IS READY," Papyrus said.

"bone appetite, am i right?" Sans asked.

"SANS! HUMANS DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM," Papyrus shouted.

As the night went on, they played charades and made a few puzzles. As they were saying their goodbyes, screams rang through the air. The group of five ran outside. They saw a huge wolf trying to devour a bunny monster.

"Go inside the house and lock the door," Maka said, as Soul transformed and running toward it.


	3. Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul have been through thick and thin. The battle on the moon, the black blood, the book of Eibon. What happens when a mission gone wrong ends them up in the underground? As they look for their corrupted soul they meet monsters of all shapes and sizes. Are these monsters a threat? Or are humans the bad guys? Long ago humans and monsters lived in peace, but a war broke the two apart. The humans were victorious and banished the monsters underground. Seven humans cast a spell on the mountain sealing the monsters. Will Maka and Soul make it out of the underground? Will they ever truly tell each other how they feel? (Undertale AU)

Maka and Soul kicked Gringo off of the little rabbit, as he ran to his mother and subsequently took him inside immediately. Gringo barely had time to stand up, when he was kicked to the face again. Sans appeared by Maka's side.

"what the hell is that thing?" Sans asked.

"I thought I told you to go inside. It's not safe out here," Maka said, as she jumped out of the way from Gringo trying to claw her. Gringo tried going for Sans, but Maka blocked him with Soul pushing him back. In the distance they heard someone yelling as they ran towards them.

A blue fish woman sporting red hair, an eyepatch over her left eye, black combat boots, tank top, and leggings jumped into the fight. She raised a blue spear as she charged Gringo. Gringo snarled and body slammed her into a wall.

"UNDYNE!? ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus asked, rushing to her aid.

Maka and Soul got a few good hits before Gringo body slammed the Meister and Weapon into a nearby tree. Frisk stood in front of the wolf man trying to show him mercy, but it wouldn't work. The wolf bared his teeth at the child and lunged at them. Maka threw Frisk into the snow and took the blow.

"Maka! Maka, you idiot, get up," Soul yelled at his partner. 

Gringo smiled as he fled the scene for a third time now. Soul transformed to pick his unconscious partner up into his arms.

"Maka, this isn't funny. Wake up. Please wake up," Soul said as he hugged his Meister.

"hey buddy. my bro can heal her. come on," Sans said.

Soul carried Maka in his arms, and laid her on the couch. Papyrus kneeled down and put one of his hands on Maka's forehead, the other one on her back. Orange tendrils of magic surrounded Maka as she laid in Soul's lap. As soon as Papyrus was done, he went to sit with his brother on the couch.

"so let's start with an easy question. what are you guys?" Sans asked. 

Soul looked down at his Meister. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"My partner and I come from the surface. We are part of a secret organization that fights against evil souls called kishin eggs. Maka is a Meister, she wields me and I am her Weapon. These evil souls consume human souls to become stronger. We, as in Maka and I, are partners and we work together to kill these souls and protect the innocent. With this job we get hurt a lot," Soul said as he lifted his shirt to show off the scar he got.

"Whoa! Sick scar. Where did ya get it?" Undyne asked.

Soul explained the Italy incident to the monsters and child. Why he did it, and how they had both grown from it.

"A weapon is always prepared to die for their Meister. I would give up anything if it meant her living," Soul said as Frisk signed something.

"Sorry, I don't understand sign language," Soul said.

"NO WORRIES, HUMAN. HUMAN FRISK WISHES TO KNOW IF YOU AND YOUR PARTNER LIKE EACH OTHER? ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER? ARE YOU IN NEED OF A DATING MANUAL? I CAN LOAN YOU MINE," Papyrus said.

Soul rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his partner. He had thought about it sometimes, but had never wanted to screw things up with Maka.

"No. We're just partners. Being together in that sense would screw up everything. Plus I don't think she feels that way about me," Soul said. 

Maka woke up a few minutes later and sat up slowly.

"Soul? What happened?" Maka asked

Soul explained what happened to her as Papyrus healed her again.

"Sorry to cut this short humans, but we got a maniac on the loose, probably hungry and looking for food, so the sooner you two get going, the sooner you can go home." Undyne said as she held the door open for the Weapon and Meister.

"The next area is called Waterfall. It has a lot of twists and turns, so be careful not to get lost. Also, kill that thing before it gets to Hotland. My friend lives up there, and if anything happens to her, it's your heads. Got it, punks?" Undyne threatened, and the pair nodded and ran to Waterfall.

At first glance it didn't look like much, but as they went deeper, it became quite beautiful. One of the places was a wishing room. The roof was filled with crystals to look like stars. There were cyan-colored flowers that could repeat everything it heard called an echo flower.

"You think it works?" Soul asked.

"You think it works?" the flower asked back, mimicking Soul's voice.

As they carried on, more and more monsters stayed away from the partners. Maybe they thought they were going to hurt them? The next room was breathtaking. Fluorescent water glowed, giving off light in the room. Echo flowers had spread out through the area, whispering wishes as the two walked by.

Soul and Maka realized it was raining, when drops of water splashed on them. Soul grabbed an umbrella to keep them dry.

"Do you think that's where we have to go home?" Maka asked Soul.

Soul looked in the direction and saw a castle in the distance.

"Maybe? Come on, let's go," Soul said as he pushed forward.

Soul wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally fell over the edge.

"Soul? Soul, are you okay?" Maka yelled.

"Yeah, Maka I'm fine. Jump down here," Soul said.

Maka took a breath, closed her eyes and jumped off the edge. She felt someone catch her and opened her eyes to see Soul.

"Thanks for catching me," Maka said.

"Anytime. You're my partner, it's what I do," Soul said, as he let Maka down. She felt hurt.

She wished they were more, but she knew he didn't feel that way about her. Soul transformed and Maka was stuck trudging through the water and nasty garbage.

"Come on, there is a shop up here. I can get some clothes, hopefully," Maka said.

 

As they went into the hole in the wall, a turtle looking monster wearing a safari outfit greeted them.

"Whoa there! I got some neat junk for sale," the monster said.

"Do you sell any clothes here, sir?" Soul asked.

"Boy do I look like I sell clothes here? I sell things that are made from the sea," the shopkeeper said.

"Have you seen a black wolf come by here?" Maka asked.

"Can't say I have! My memory is shot to bits, but you can stop by Temmie Village. Those hooligans know everything for some reason. Don't ask me where it is cause I don't remember," the turtle monster said.

Soul and Maka gave their thanks and left. The next room got darker as they trudged on, but when pressed the mushrooms illuminated the room. There was a small hole and Maka crawled through it.

"Soul? You might wanna come in here," Maka said. Soul crawled through, he turned a corner and saw…well, he didn't know what he was seeing. These creatures were on all fours, had blue shirts on, cat and dog ears, and black hair. A sign on the left said “hOI!! welcom to… TEM VILLAGE!!!” 

‘Guess they haven’t heard of spell check,’ Maka thought.

"What the… what are they?" Soul whispered and Maka shrugged.

Maka walked toward one and it spoke in a high voice.

"hOI! im temmie!!! and dis is my friend… temmie," the first temmie said.

They went into the shop and met another tem, looking extremely similar, except their shirt was blue and yellow and they had grey hair.

"hOI! welcom to… da TEM SHOP!!!," the tem said.

"Do you have any clothes on sale?" Maka asked.

"temy ARMOR!!! Only 30G," the tem said.

Soul purchased the armor with what gold they had and Maka asked, "have you seen a black wolf come by?"

"Hmmm. Yaya, saw something like that. going to hotland. thanks PURCHASE!," the tem said.

Soul and Maka crawled out of temmie village and she put on the armor. Soul transformed into a scythe, and Maka ran the rest of the way out of waterfall. There was a big electronic sign that read "Welcome to Hotland!" and it felt like an inside of a volcano. Oh wait, because it literally was. Lava flowed below a bridge. A golden light appeared and she touched it. As they walked across, Maka saw Sans' sentry station.

"Sans? Aren't you hot in that jacket?" Maka asked.

"nah. any feeling goes right through me. i’m sure your partner is quite fawn'd of you in that armor, my deer," Sans and Maka laughed, and she accidentally snorted.

Soul appeared on the scythe, not looking happy. Only he can make Maka laugh like that. A scream rang in the air.

"alphys!" Sans yelled, running toward the lab, with Maka hot on his trail.


	4. Fighting For The Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul have been through thick and thin. The battle on the moon, the black blood, the book of Eibon. What happens when a mission gone wrong ends them up in the underground? As they look for their corrupted soul they meet monsters of all shapes and sizes. Are these monsters a threat? Or are humans the bad guys? Long ago humans and monsters lived in peace, but a war broke the two apart. The humans were victorious and banished the monsters underground. Seven humans cast a spell on the mountain sealing the monsters. Will Maka and Soul make it out of the underground? Will they ever truly tell each other how they feel? (Undertale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos so far. It makes me so happy. Thank you thank you thank you so so much. Here is chapter four. Chapter five will be up after this one is posted.

Maka and Sans ran into the lab and saw a yellow dinosaur wearing a labcoat on the floor, holding her cheek. Gringo was about to strike the dinosaur again, but was thrown against the wall by an unknown force. Maka saw Sans' left eye glowing a dark cyan color. She took a look at his soul for a split second. It was a pure white, upside-down heart with a hint of cyan around it. Papyrus claimed his brother was lazy. For being lazy, his soul was really strong. Sans was about to throw him again when Maka called out to him.

"Get out of here. We'll get it outside," Maka said, as she watch Sans teleport to the little dinosaur and then vanish.

Maka kicked and shoved Gringo outside. Gringo stood up and went for Maka, but she pushed him back. This would be the last time she would fight him.

"You won't escape this time. Your soul is mine," Maka yelled.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance," Maka and Soul yelled in unison.

Sans and the dinosaur watched the two. Sans couldn't see souls as well as Frisk could but he sensed it. Their souls combining into one. It was a powerful feeling. The other monsters and Frisk made it in time to witness Maka's final attack.

"Genie hunter," Maka yelled.

On command, Soul changed from his regular scythe form into a huge blade in a shape of a "T" that curved at the end. Maka ran toward Gringo and sliced him in half. Blood covered the armor Maka wore. Gringo's soul twisted and turned, as a red and black glowing soul appeared. Maka's chest heaved up and down, trying to catch her breath. 

"HUMANS, ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus asked, as he ran toward the pair. 

"Yeah, Papyrus, we're okay. It just takes a lot out of my partner. She will be fine," Soul said as he held out a hand for Maka to grasp.

Soul grabbed the egg and was about to eat it, when Maka called out to him.

"What, Maka?" Soul asked.

"What if we gave this soul to the king? You know, to set all of them free," Maka whispered.

"You think that will work?" Soul whispered.

Maka shrugged her shoulders. All the monsters they met so far were so nice to them. It was worth a shot to escape the underground. The pair turned to face the monsters and Frisk.

"We have an idea that we would like your opinion on." Maka asked.

"what's the question, pigtails?" Sans asked.

"We have no idea if this will work, but if we took this soul to your king, do you think this might destroy what is keeping you underground?" Maka asked.

Every single one of them looked, shocked.

"You barely know us, and yet you're offering to help us get outta here?" Undyne asked.

Soul and Maka looked at each other, and nodded at the group. Papyrus, full of glee, hugged the pair.

"I SHALL MAKE MY CELEBRATION SPAGHETTI! COME HUMAN FRISK, WE HAVE TO PREPARE," Papyrus stated in his overly loud voice.

"Wait up for me, nerds," Undyne yelled, running after them.

"Hi, my n-name is Alphys. I'm the r-royal scientist. If you don't m-mind I would like to run s-some tests on the soul a-and yours as well—if t-that's okay with you two?" Alphys asked, stuttering.

"Yeah that's okay. What kind of tests?" Maka asked.

"just tests on why your souls fuse together like that and why this soul is a dual soul," Sans said.

The four of them walked into the lab. On the left was a huge screen that showed all four of them walking into the lab.

"Have you been watching us this whole time?" Soul said.

"Y-yeah. I have cameras all o-over the place. Just in case of a-an emergency," Alphys stuttered out.

Next to that was an old computer, a fridge, and a bag of…dog food? Alphys went to a bookshelf and pulled out a huge tome. Setting it down on the table, she opened up to one section. Maka peeked over and saw it said: Dual Souls.

"O-okay. Now there are n-nine soul colors. Yellow, Orange, Indigo, Green, Blue, Red, Purple, White, and Black," Alphys said.

"What do they mean exactly?" Maka asked, intrigued.

"It says here: Green is for Kindness, Red is for Determination, Blue is for Integrity, Yellow is for Justice, Indigo is for Patience, Purple is for Perseverance, Orange is for Bravery, White is for Love and Black is for Hate," Alphys explained.

"So the kishin eggs are Determination and Hate. That makes sense," Soul said.

"K-kishin e-egg?" Alphys questioned.

"Kishin eggs are humans that consume human souls to become stronger. They have a taste for souls and become corrupted. My partner here eats these souls so he can turn into a weapon for the grim reaper. If this works, we will have you guys meet him and understand how our society works," Maka said.

"I-interesting. Now if I can see the soul, I-I can start on the tests," Alphys said, holding a glass container.

Soul placed it in the container and Alphys took it to hook it up to a machine.

"I am only taking a p-piece of its soul e-energy and running it through my a-analyzer. Just to see if it h-holds any m-magic," Alphys explained as she turned on her machine.

"Alright. Now you t-two. Your souls are v-very strong and I-I would like to see h-how they connect the way they do," Alphys said.

Alphys grabbed what looked like a IPad and put in front of the two.

"Okay, now d-do what you do to connect y-your souls together l-like that," Alphys instructed.

Soul and Maka concentrated on each other. Just like they do in Stein's extra lessons. For once, everything is quiet. They saw each other's soul's pulse for a second before visualising on becoming one.

"Soul Resonance," they whispered in unison.

And they connected.


	5. True Lab?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul have been through thick and thin. The battle on the moon, the black blood, the book of Eibon. What happens when a mission gone wrong ends them up in the underground? As they look for their corrupted soul they meet monsters of all shapes and sizes. Are these monsters a threat? Or are humans the bad guys? Long ago humans and monsters lived in peace, but a war broke the two apart. The humans were victorious and banished the monsters underground. Seven humans cast a spell on the mountain sealing the monsters. Will Maka and Soul make it out of the underground? Will they ever truly tell each other how they feel? (Undertale AU)

Soul and Maka felt their souls connect—it felt different than what they had in battle. It was like they could feel what the other was feeling. Admiration, comfort, devotion, sacrifice… love, even.

Alphys gasped as the Meister and Weapon dropped their resonance link.

"What?" Maka and Soul asked.

"Uh, i-it's nothing. I-I just need to e-extract some of your soul energy f-from your souls. If t-that's okay?" Alphys questioned, playing with her hands.

"Yeah. That's okay," Maka said.

"Sure," Soul agreed.

"Okay. So you m-might feel a little d-discomfort for a m-moment," Alphys said taking a syringe and extracted some energy from Maka's soul and then from Soul's soul.

"It should be r-ready in an hour or so. If y-you want to explore, go ahead," Alphys said as she returned to her research.

Sans left to go to check on Papyrus and the kid. Maka wanted to ask Sans about his soul, but maybe at a later date. She realized through this journey she had to use the facilities. She didn’t know if monsters needed the use of a bathroom?

 

"Is there a restroom I could use,” Maka asked

"Oh yeah, sure. It's over there," Alphys said, pointing in its direction.

Maka walked over and closed the door behind her. The only light illuminating the room were buttons on the wall Thinking it was how monsters interpreted how a bathroom was supposed to work she pressed one of the buttons and what supposedly was a bathroom was actually an elevator. She felt the elevator go down until the lights started flashing and a voice stated the elevator was losing power and then everything went dark for her.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Maka woke up, her head was throbbing, hearing voices call her name. 

"Maka, you idiot. Answer me, Maka,” Soul yelled.

"I'm fine, Soul. Just hit my head. I don't know where I am," Maka yelled up to her partner.

"You are in m-my true laboratory. If you f-find creatures down there, p-please don't be a-afraid. They don't k-know what has h-happened to them," Alphys said.

"Don't worry, Maka, we will get you out of there. In the meantime, just be careful, okay?" Soul said.

"Right," Maka said.

She stepped out of the elevator, and looked around. It was a dark and ominous place. Since there was nothing better to do, why not explore, right? As Maka went further into the lab, she found one of those glowing golden lights and pressed it. She turned and found a note on the ground. It was hard to read, but she could make out some of the words. It read: elevator... lost power… enter through center door. She tried going through the door on the right but it wouldn't budge. There was a small pathway that led to a few operating tables. They were covered in something sticky.

'I hope there's a sink down here,” Maka thought.

Lucky for her, there was. The first faucet was broken, but the second one worked. She eyed the third one and turned it on. Some white gooey substance came out. She was not going to risk touching it—and if that wasn't weird enough—the substance smiled at her and subsequently attacked. She felt her soul leave her body, and she was in what she assumed was a battle with whatever these things were. She saw she had options and realized that this was like a freaking video game. She understood what she needed to do, but the bad thing about this was she sucked at videogames. When she would play with Soul, he would always beat her. He should be down here, not her. 

Her options were to Fight, Act, use an Item, or show Mercy. She took a deep breath and clicked the act button. It gave her other options to Check or use her Cell. She took out her cell phone and could hear voices through the receiver.

"Come join the fun," they said as they formed bubbles around her. 

She dodged a few, but ran into one of them. It stung for a moment, but recovered. She found out they were called Memoryheads. She acted again, and it gave her a different set of options either to Check, Refuse, or Join. She was decided it was best not to piss these guys off and play their little game. She told them she'd join the fun.

"Just a moment," one of them said.

She dodged another set of their attacks and refused their invitation instead.

"Oh well," they said.

She dodged another set of their attacks. They were random so she couldn't predict when they would come and ended up getting hit again. She saw her health decrease and didn't wanna find out what happens when her health got all the way to zero. She saw their names were highlighted in yellow and check the mercy button. The spare option was highlighted and all three dissipated.

Maka felt her soul return into her chest and saw a red key laying in the sink. Maka took it and put it in her bag. There was a entryway to another room as Maka went through it she saw a box with a red keyhole.

"I wonder..." she thought as she stuck the red key she found in the keyhole.

The key fit, but nothing happened. She exited the room to make her way to the center room, and tried the door on the right again. It unlocked, and she went through. She saw a dog bowl in the bottom left hand corner and a lot of beds. Maka saw the golden light again and pressed it. As she continued, she strangely felt something bad would occur. She pressed on, however, and she saw another door, but she walked past it into another room. The room had a door on the right and what looked like a buffalo skull with large tubes coming out of it. There was a golden light on the ground, and as soon as she pressed it, another white gooey substance appeared. Maka's soul was pulled from her chest again and was sent straight into another battle.

Maka battled against this monster and spared him. She saw a sign next to whatever the machine was. It read: "DT Extraction Machine. Machine Inactive." The next room was all fogged up. Maka couldn't see anything and was constantly bumping into things. She thought it was a good idea to come back later. She left and went through the door that was on the right. In the room there was a tv and some vhs tapes. Maka decided not to watch them in case there was something personal on them that she wasn't supposed to see, but she was intrigued. Maka left the room and made her way to the room she passed on her way to the other room she just came out of.

"What the hell?" Maka questioned herself.

There was a shower curtain with something moving behind it. Maka cautiously moved toward the curtain and pulled it back. There was nothing but a green key inside. This place was really starting to freak her out. It made her think back to Asura's madness. She shook herself of the thoughts and grabbed the key. She put it in her pocket and exited the room. Maka walked the hallway to the other side and saw little white things floating in the air above her. She walked to the end of the room and saw a switch. She pressed it and she wished she could take it back. Another beast appeared, naming itself the amalgamate. She had her options just like before and it gave her the options to Check it, Beckon it, Ignore, Pet, or Play with it. She heard something like barking, but wasn't sure. She checked its defense and health. All it told her was: "it is unclear how many dogs this counts as."

The amalgamates attacks were slower than the other two beasts' attacks, but she managed to slip past them. Maka beckoned the amalgamate and it bounded towards her, flicking a strange, dark liquid from an orifice. 

'Gross,' Maka thought.

The dogs attacks were varied so Maka had no idea what to expect. Maka petted the amalgamate. It convulsed rapidly… then calms down. It laid down in her lap and fell asleep. Suddenly, it shot away and crawled wildly on the walls.

Maka can only do so much to please this monster. She dodged his attacks and played with the amalgamate. Maka found her flashlight and threw it into the corner of the room. It brought it back to Maka… proudly almost? Maka repeated this process until the monster got very tired. It leaned its dripping amorphous body onto Maka. She pet the amalgamate decisively. It seemed to be satisfied. Maka clearly saw all the dogs smile. She found the amalgamate's name is Endogeny and spared the dog. Maka heaved a sigh of relief and left the room, but healed up on Toriel's pie. Maka went to the room with all the beds and looked under every bed sheet. She found a yellow key and puts it with the green one.

Maka goes back to the room she missed and finds five refrigerators. One of them was moving. She avoided that one and carried on to the last two. The last fridge had a enemy in it. This one though was not like the rest. It didn't make chills go up her spine like the rest. She felt sad almost for it. The vibe this creature gave off was cold. Maka chose to joke. She told a bad pun about snow. The monsters expression started to shift. Maka realized that it was cold.

"Haha… I… remem… ber," she said.

Her attacks completely missed Maka by a mile. Maka joked again, and her expression changed moreso.

"Haha… thank… you," she laughed.

Maka kept joking, and it had completely calmed down. Maka didn't need to spare this monster—it already did for her. In the place of a fridge was a blue key. Maka picked it up. There was a door to her left and she saw a green keyhole. She stuck the key into the hole. She exited out and went into the room with the yellow key hole and put the key in. All that was left to do was to get the blue key into the keyhole, and then she could go back and see Soul again. There was a room with golden flowers planted in pots and mirrors lining a wall. As Maka passed one of the mirrors, a hidden enemy attacked her. All Maka wanted to do was go home. She Acted and Mystified the monster subsequently.

"Come at me scrublord I'm ripped," the monster stated.

Maka was confused, but got ready for the attack. It wasn't very effective, and Maka didn't need to move. Maka acted again and picked on the monster. It seemed effective.

"But nobody came," it said.

This attack had Maka dodging left and right. Maka acted again, and prayed for her safety. The monster known as Reaper Bird remembered something.

"Ribbit ribbit," one voice says.

"Courage," another voice says.

"Someone finally gets it," the last voice says.

Maka dodged his attack one last time before sparing him. Maka took a breath before entering the last room. She fit the blue key into the keyhole and left. She found the next room she was supposed to be in. The power room. There was a wall with buttons on it. As she approached, there was another passageway that led to a long hallway. As she walked, she had this ominous feeling of being watched. There was a door to her left, and upon entering the room, she found a system that was used for the power. In that second she heard some shuffling behind her. She looked and the monsters she fought before were coming straight towards her.

‘This is how I die,’ Maka thought and just as they reached for her, a voice rang out.

"H-hey! Stop," they yelled.

It was Alphys coming to her rescue.

"I-I got you guys some food," she said and the monsters left.

"Sorry about that. They get k-kind of sassy w-when they don't get fed o-on time," Alphys stated nervously.

"It's okay. So you made them?" Maka asked.

"Not t-technically. These are monsters t-that have fallen down or—in your case—were on the v-verge of death. Our king, Asgore, asked m-me to study the n-nature of souls. I injected d-determination into them s-so their souls w-would last after death and they all woke, but one d-day the experiment failed and t-they all melted t-together to become… well… those, b-but anyways, the power went out and i've been trying to t-turn it back on, but y-you seem like you are one step ahead of me. Sorry for the inconvenience. I-I only come down here to take care of these guys and e-every time I do I am ashamed of what I-I have done. I'm s-scared to tell the truth," Alphys explained.

"Alphys, you have to let people know. Their families must be worried," Maka said.

"I c-couldn't tell anyone about it. I-I can't tell them. I can't. No m-matter how much e-everyone asks me and I was too a-afraid to do anything else knowing that e-everything I tried had failed, b-but maybe I have the c-courage to tell everyone. It will be hard, but it's the right thing to do. Thank you Maka," Alphys said.

"You're welcome," Maka said with a smile.

Maka and Alphys took the elevator up. Upon entering, Soul was sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. Maka ran to Soul and hugged him tightly.

"Don't do that again. You hear me?" Soul asked as he held Maka's face in his hands.

Maka nodded her head and Soul stood up. Alphys handed Maka the corrupted soul.

"The soul and y-your souls are clean. You h-have no magic, but I am still c-curious on how you can t-transform like that," Alphys said with a weak smile plastered on her face.

"Maybe when we all make it out of here, we can show you," Soul said.

Soul and Maka were going to exit the other side of the lab when Alphys yelled for the two humans.

"Just a warning the next monster you will m-meet, I originally built him to be a-an entertainment robot. Like, a r-robotic TV star and recently a-added some features to m-make him more useful. They are t-tiny practical adjustments, like anti-human c-combat features, but o-of course, when Frisk came I-I immediately got rid of those f-features. Unfortunately, I may h-have made a teensy mistake w-while doing so, and n-now he's an unstoppable k-killing machine with a t-thirst for human b-blood," Alphys stated nervously. 

"Thank you for the warning, Alphys," Maka said as she dragged Soul out of the lab.

‘I wonder if they know they are soulmates,’ Alphys thought, smiling.


	6. Fear, Dinner Date, and Mettaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul have been through thick and thin. The battle on the moon, the black blood, the book of Eibon. What happens when a mission gone wrong ends them up in the underground? As they look for their corrupted soul they meet monsters of all shapes and sizes. Are these monsters a threat? Or are humans the bad guys? Long ago humans and monsters lived in peace, but a war broke the two apart. The humans were victorious and banished the monsters underground. Seven humans cast a spell on the mountain sealing the monsters. Will Maka and Soul make it out of the underground? Will they ever truly tell each other how they feel? (Undertale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thank you for all who gave me kudos on this story. I know I haven't updated in a while but I will post all the chapters today or tomorrow. Enjoy.

Maka and Soul stepped out of the Lab and put Gringo's soul in the bag. Looking around they kept going forward meeting monsters that weren't particularly difficult to battle, but still left them to replenish their health. There were air vents that had steam coming out of them. Soul stepped on one of them, and it flew him across to the other side.

“Okay Maka. It’s your turn,” Soul said.

Maka looked at the air vent and then where Soul was at. She didn’t trust it at all. Soul saw her eye the vent skeptically. He could help, but chuckle at his partner. 

"Come on, Maka. It's alright. I will catch you. Trust me," Soul said with this trademark grin on his face.

Maka took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She trusted Soul more than anything. She took that leap of faith and it felt as she was flying. She felt someone hugging her and realized she was in the arms of her partner. She stared up at Soul and he stared down at her.

"We should continue on," Maka said, as she withdrew herself from Soul.

Soul nodded and continued on their designated path. Throughout this area it was nothing, but lasers, puzzles, and air vents. Soul and Maka came across a room that was pitch black. As Soul and Maka walked through, the lights came on and the set of a kitchen infomercial appeared. All of a sudden, a robot came out of nowhere, producing his cooking show.

"Preheat your ovens, because we've got a very special recipe for you today! We're going to be making… a cake. My lovely assistants here will gather the ingredients. Everyone, give them a big hand," the robot said.

"You're Metatton?' Soul asked.

"Oh, why yes, darling. I am the Underground's number one star," Metatton said.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you, but we are on a mission so see you around," Soul said as he grabbed Maka's hand and led her away.

"Darlings, wait," Metatton began as he looked at the partners' hands.

"Oh, do I see a romance blooming? I think so. We will meet again soon, darlings," the robot said as he shoots off.

"Well, that was strange," Maka said.

Soul just grunted and pressed forward. In the distance, the two could see a building. It was large and very ominous. The two spotted an elevator that said R1 and got in it. They picked R2, and it brought them to another location. They went left and saw Sans at his station. He asked if they wanted to buy a hot dog. They accepted and found out it was just a water sausage in a bun. They carried on and found a puzzle that had to do with the air vents from before. They went right, then left, then right again, then up, then down, then left, then right, then left again. Finally, they made it across and they carried on. Maka saw another golden light and pressed it.

"Maka? What are you doing?" Soul asked.

"You can't see the lights?" Maka asked innocently.

"No I can't. Maybe it's just your Soul Perception coming in," Soul said as he walked in front of Maka.

'Maybe you're right?' Maka thought as she followed Soul.

After walking around aimlessly, they found another elevator and went up. Upon arriving it was a different setting than what they were used to. Then again, this whole adventure was nothing to what they were used to. There was a woman behind a table selling assorted "pastries". There were two webs to the right of her. One was selling a substance called Spider Cider for 9,999G and the other one sold a Spider Donut for the same price. They both declined and carried on. They had another puzzle to complete before continuing. The door opened and Maka saw the glowing light and pressed it. The building in front of them had a few cobwebs in the corners and a purple entrance. Upon entering, Soul hid behind Maka. 

Soul was never scared of anything. Well, losing Maka was pretty scary, but his real fear has been with him ever since he was little. Soul Eater Evans, Mr. Cool, was scared of… spiders. After fighting Arachnophobia, his fear increased. This was his worst nightmare coming to life. Whenever there was a spider, Maka always had to get rid of it.

Everything inside the building was purple and covered in cobwebs. On the floor, on the ceiling, everywhere. As they passed through, they heard a laugh. 

"Did you hear what they just said?" the voice asked.

They kept walking and heard the laughter again.

"They said that two humans will come through," the voice said.

They walked forward and heard the laughter once again.

"I heard that they hate spiders," the voice said, sounding literal.

"They aren't wrong," Soul whispered in Maka's ear.

Maka shushed Soul and kept moving and soon were trapped in the web on the ground. Soul groaned but followed anyways.

"I heard they loved to stomp on them," the voice said.

'They heard correct,' Soul thought.

"I heard they like to tear their legs off," the voice continued.

As they got to the middle of the web they heard a different voice. This voice was more authorizing and more colder than the other monsters they met.

"I heard," the voice said.

Soul and Maka couldn't move. Then a light revealed the voice. It was the woman at the table selling her pastries. Suddenly, all her spiders appeared around her.

"That they're awfully stingy with their money. Ahuhuhuhuh… You think your tastes are too refined for our pastries, don't you, dearies?" The spider woman asked.

"We taste like shit, you don't want us," Soul said in a panicked voice.

The spider woman laughed, and looked at Soul and while licking her lips as she said, "I disagree with that notion. I think both your tastes are exactly what this next batch needs."

Maka and Soul felt their souls leave their bodies. The spider woman's name is Muffet, it seems.

'How ironic,' Maka thought as she checked Muffet.

She had eight attack and no defense. This battle seemed to be a running joke that had no intent of stopping.

"I think purple is a better look on you, dearie," Muffet said as she wrapped Maka and Soul in a strange purple web.

Muffet waited to see what the duo would do next.

Soul couldn't handle this, so he acted and tried to struggle against the web. Muffet just giggled behind her hand. Her attacks are easy enough, but knows full well they will get harder. Maka pays ten gold and Muffet attack decreases for this turn.

"Please, Miss Muffet, let him go. He has a fear of spiders, attack me instead," Maka pleaded.

"Let you go? Okay," Muffet laughed and clapped her hands as the web dropped Soul but left Maka.

Maka struggled against the web, but to no avail. Soul could only watch helplessly as Muffet attacked Maka. He is such a coward.

"Oh, how rude of me. I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet. It's dinner time, isn't it? Have fun you two," Muffet sang as Maka saw a huge bug coming at her.

Maka tried to move up , but some of the spiders made her lose grip and she fell. Maka screams out, and Soul jumped into the web to catch her.

"You're still alive. Ahuhuhu. Oh my pet. Looks like it's time for dessert," Muffet says, when one of her spiders came in and 'talked' to her.

"Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the ruins? They said that they saw you and even if you are stingy, you would never hurt a single spider. Oh my, this has been a misunderstanding. I will make it up to you. For no charge at all, I will wrap you up in my web and let you play with my pet again," Muffet says as Maka spares her. 

Soul dragged Maka out, and they both caught their breath. They heard a voice and looked over to see Metatton in a dress talking to Frisk.

"So sad. So sad you are going to the dungeon. Well toodles," Mettaton says as he clicks a button and Frisk drops below.

Maka and Soul run to the hole and see Frisk and Mettaton.

"Frisk! Are you alright?" Maka yelled.

Frisk nodded and waved to the right, signaling them to continue on. Soul nodded and they ran. They saw three different paths they could take and decided to go down. they saw Frisk in the middle of battle when their soul turned upside down and yellow. Mettaton left after Frisk defeated him and they ran towards Maka and Soul.

"Frisk? What are you doing here?" Maka asked.

Frisk took both Soul and Maka's hand and led them up the stairs to where they were and up another set of stairs. There was a huge building that said "MTT" on it. They saw Sans in front and Frisk ran to him, signing something.

"heya. the kid said that he wants to help out to get you home. so that's why they have been following ya," Sans translated.

"Frisk, it's too dangerous. You need to go home with Sans, okay?" Soul asked, but Frisk shook their head.

"anyways, how about grabbing some dinner with me?" Sans asked and all of them nodded.

"great, thanks for treating me. over here, i know a shortcut," Sans said as the three humans followed him.

Somehow, someway they all managed to get inside the building. It was strange, but Maka didn't question it. Sans looked at Frisk and dragged Soul to help him with the food.

"well, here we are. you are almost done with your journey. i wanted to talk about something with you. alone," Sans said.

"you can see those golden lights, right?" Sans asked.

Maka nodded, "Yeah I can. How did you-"

"the kid can see them as well. all i know is that when you touch 'em they create a SAVE file for you. so if you died you would end up back where you started," Sans explained.

Soul and Frisk returned with the food and Sans started talking again, but Maka wasn't listening. She was in her own thoughts.

'This is like a damn video game. If I die, what will happen? Will I stay gone? Will I respawn?' Maka thought as she was pulled out of those thoughts by Sans' voice.

"so i am a sentry in snowdin forest, right? i sit out there and watch for humans. it's pretty boring. fortunately, deep in the forest. there's this HUGE locked door and it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes. so one day, i'm knocking 'em out, like usual. when i hear a woman's laughter. after a dozen of them she comes back and tells me one. needless to say, this woman was extremely good. i told her i had to go. papyrus gets kinda cranky without his bedtime story, but she told me to come by again. so i did. then again. and again. it's a thing now. but one day i realized she wasn't laughing very much. i asked what was up and she told me something strange. 'if a human ever comes through this door could you please promise something? watch over them, and protect them, will you not?' now i hate making promises. and this woman, i don't even know her name, but… someone who sincerely loves bad jokes you can't say no to. do you get what I'm saying? if she hadn't said anything. buddy…" Sans said, closing his eye sockets.

When Sans opened them again the white pupils were gone and replaced with complete darkness. That didn't bother them, what did was Sans was still smiling and said, "you'd be dead where you stand."

His pupils returned and he lightened the mood with a joke. Sans then gave a wink and vanished. The three humans left and saw the rest of the hotel, but didn't have enough time to look they needed to go. They saw a set of double doors, and walked through. The atmosphere gave them a very bad feeling. They passed through it and saw three paths they could go down. Frisk understood that Soul and Maka meant business, so they all climbed into the elevator and brought them to the destination. Maka and Frisk both touched the light. Next to the elevator was a door, and as they passed through it, Mettaton was waiting just on the other side.

"Oh yes, I told you you would see me again darlings. It's time for us to have our little showdown. It's time to stop the "malfunctioning" robot… NOT. Alphys has been playing you the whole time. She got so invested in your journey she just had to be a part of it. You still think she is the great person you think she is? At this moment Alphys is waiting outside the room. During our battle she will interrupt. She will "deactivate me" and she will save you again. You will praise her and she will even convince you not to leave. As for me I am done with this predictable charade. My only desire is to entertain. After all, the audience needs a good show, right? And what's a good show without a plot twist?" Mettaton asked as the door shut behind them.

From the other side they could hear someone ask what's going on. It was Alphys. 

"Sorry folks the old show has been cancelled, but we got a finale that will drive you wild," Mettaton said as the platform they were on skyrocketed into the sky.

All three of them were thrown into the battle. Maka was so focus trying to deflect Mettaton's attacks that she was missing what he was saying. Maka and Soul thought this battle would never end until Frisk phone rang.

"H-hey. There is o-one more thing y-you can try and beat Mettaton. T-there is a switch o-on his backside. If you g-get him to turn a-around you can flip that s-switch," Alphys said.

Frisk signs something to Mettaton. And he turns around. Frisk flipped the switch and Mettaton started freaking out. Then everything went white. An 'oh yes' was heard through the cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared and they saw a guy come through. The battle had continued. Frisk was doing good, but Soul and Maka needless to say… sucked. They got hit left and right with bombs, lightning bolts, his legs even. The battle was almost over. Mettaton reached the viewer call in. There were people who called in and said some wonderful things. The battle was over, but Mettaton had something planned. Maka's health was low. He deliver the final blow when Maka pushed Frisk out of the way. She heard Soul yell 'no' and everything went dark.


	7. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul have been through thick and thin. The battle on the moon, the black blood, the book of Eibon. What happens when a mission gone wrong ends them up in the underground? As they look for their corrupted soul they meet monsters of all shapes and sizes. Are these monsters a threat? Or are humans the bad guys? Long ago humans and monsters lived in peace, but a war broke the two apart. The humans were victorious and banished the monsters underground. Seven humans cast a spell on the mountain sealing the monsters. Will Maka and Soul make it out of the underground? Will they ever truly tell each other how they feel? (Undertale AU)

"No!" Soul yelled as Maka jumped in front of Frisk to protect them. The blow decreased her health to zero. Soul caught Maka as she hit the ground. Her soul split, and it was game over. 

"No, no, no! Maka, please don't do this to me. Maka please," Soul said as he held Maka's lifeless body in his hands.

Mettaton was shocked to see Soul holding her body and crying over her. Mettaton should be happy he got the soul he needed. So why did he feel remorseful? Before he could apologize, he shut down. Soul cried as he hugged Maka's body to him. 

 

"God dammit. Maka please don't leave me. I love you. I have always loved you. You are more than my partner to me. You're my best friend, my life, my soulmate. Please come back. Please, please come back," Soul pleaded as he laid everything out on the line and didn't care who heard.

There was a strange aura around Maka's body and she disappeared. Darkness is what Maka woke to. Two options appeared through the darkness. One was to continue and the other was to reset. She pressed continue and she ended up back by the elevator.

'How did I get back here?' Maka asked herself.

She remembers now. Mettaton was going to deliver the final blow, when Maka jumped in to save Frisk and got hit. She felt her soul break into tiny pieces and it was all over. She saw Alphys outside the door.

"Maka? How did you get back here?" Alphys asked as she was dumbfounded.

Maka explained to Alphys what happened and she understood. The door opened, and Alphys ran through. Maka stayed behind to listen. Alphys explained that Mettaton's battery power didn't hold very long in the form he was in. Maka walked in and went straight to Soul. He had his head in his hands and mourning the loss of his partner.

"Hey," Maka said.

Soul looked up and saw his partner. He stared for a moment, before jumping to his feet and kissing Maka passionately. Maka was startled for a moment, but kissed him back. Frisk looked away, while Alphys fangirled over the two. They pulled away and Soul put his forehead against Maka's.

"I thought I lost you," Soul whispered as he locked eyes with his meister.

"I'm not going anywhere. Cool girls don't leave their partners," Maka said as she hugged Soul.

Soon after, Soul, Maka, and Frisk walked ahead. Alphys followed behind them shortly after. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the elevator.

"W-wait," Alphys said.

"I c-can't do this a-anymore. I lied t-to you, all o-of you. A h-human soul isn't s-strong enough to pass t-through the barrier a-alone. You n-need a monster's s-soul, too. If y-you want to g-go home… You'll h-have to k-kill Asgore. I'm s-sorry," Alphys said as she ran off.

Frisk was going to go after her, but she was already long gone. All of them got in. After the longest elevator ride ever, the door opened and they stepped out. The setting here was grey and gloomy. Maka and Frisk headed up to the golden light and pressed it. Now Soul understood what Maka was talking about. He walked up to it and pressed it, filling him with INTEGRITY. They all continued on walking down long corridors. Finally they reached… Toriel's home? No, this house was too grey to be Toriel's. There was another golden light, and all three pressed it before entering. Inside the home there was the staircase, but it had a chain with two locks. Going to the left was a bookcase, a kitchen table, a fireplace, a big chair and to the left again was the kitchen and a monster appeared.

"Long ago, a human fell into the ruins. Injured by its fall, the human called out for help," Froggit said.

Frisk found a key in the kitchen; they carried on until they were stopped by Whimsun.

"Asriel, the King's son, heard the human's call and brought the human back to the castle," the monster said.

The three humans went to the right and entered the first bedroom. There were two gift boxes one had a heart shaped locket that said 'Best Friends Forever' on it. The other gift box had a worn dagger inside. Frisk took the locket, but left the dagger. There was a key laying on top of a drawer and before reaching it the three humans encountered another monster.

"Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child as their own, and the underground was full of hope," Moldsmal said.

Frisk grabbed the key and they left that hallway to unlock the chain that was blocking them. They walked down the steps and were stopped by Migosp.

"Then… one day… the human became very ill," he said, sounding saddened.

Soul, Maka, and Frisk continued when they were stopped again.

"The sick human had only one request. To see the flowers flowers from their village, but there was nothing we could do," Vegetoid said.

They turned the corner and met Loox. He said, "the next day. The human died." 

They walked a bit further and were blocked by snowdrake.

"Asriel, wracked with grief absorbed the human's soul and transformed into a monster with incredible power," he said.

They continued on and again were stopped by a monster named icecap.

"With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier. He carried the human's body into the sunset and back to the human's village," Icecap said.

They turned the corner again and met another monster.

"Asriel reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers and carried the human onto it," Woshua said.

The humans carried on when they were stopped again.

"Suddenly, screams rang out. The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body. They thought he had killed the child," Shyren said.

They started walking again and were stopped by a dummy?

"The humans attacked Asriel with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. Asriel had the power to destroy them all," he said.

They kept walking and were stopped by two monsters.

"But, Asriel did not fight back," a monster named Knight Knight began.

"Clutching the human… Asriel smiled, and walked away," the other monster named Madjick finished.

The humans continued on and a Final Froggit appeared.

"Wounded, Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spreading across the garden," he said.

The humans continued on, but was short-lived as Whimsalot appeared.

"The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us," he said, sounding upset.

The three walked a short distance and met another monster.

"The king decided it was time to end our suffering. Every human who falls down here must die, and with enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever," Astigmatism said proudly.

Maka and Soul both felt pain inside their souls. The monsters were trapped down here and it was humans like them who put them here. They reached the end of the hallway and went through the door on their right. Upon entering there was a golden light. They all pressed it, and noticed that this room was like a corridor. Amber and gold seeped through the windows and they were stopped by a familiar face.

"so you finally made it. the end of your journey's are at hand. in a few moments, you will meet the king. all of you… will determine the fate of this world. now, you will be judged. you will be judged for every action, for every EXP you've earned. what's EXP? it's an acronym. it stands for 'Execution Points.' determining the pain you inflicted on others. when you kill, your EXP increases. when you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, is an acronym. it stands for 'Level Of Violence.' measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it is to distance yourself and the less you will hurt… but you. all of you never gained any LOVE. 'course that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart and no matter the struggles or hardships, you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. you never gained LOVE, but you gained love," Sans said.

Soul and Maka smiled at each other and held hands.

"now. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions will decide the fate of this world. if you refuse to fight, asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and take his soul, monsters will remain trapped underground. if i were you i would have thrown in the towel by now, but you didn't get this far by giving up, did ya. that's right. frisk, you have something called DETERMINATION. soul, you have something called INTEGRITY. and maka, you have something called BRAVERY. so as long as you hold on, i believe you can do the right thing. we are all counting on you, kiddos. good luck," Sans said, as he disappear.

Frisk hugged both Soul and Maka. Frisk never talked, but today they spoke.

"I have been through so many timelines. This time around it's your journey. Deliver the soul and set them free," Frisk said as he left the way they had came in.

Soul and Maka walked the rest of the corridor's length and entered through the door that led straight to the throne room. As they got to the throne room there was another golden light. They both pressed it, and entered. There, stood in the middle of the room was the monster king himself.

"Dum dee dum. Oh? Is there someone there? Just a moment. I've almost finished watering these flowers," the king said.

The king turned around and said, "Howdy! How can I… Oh! I wasn't expecting two of you... I so badly want to say, "would you like a cup of tea?" But you know how it is. You know what we must do. When you're ready come into the next room."

His expression was so saddened. They followed him into the next room.

"How tense. Just think of it like… a visit to the dentist," Asgore said as they followed behind him.

"Are you ready? I understand if you aren't. I am not ready either," Asgore said as he disappeared through another door.

Maka and Soul hit the save point again and walked through the the door. On the other side, it felt strange. There was so much energy in this room that it accidentally enabled Maka's soul perception. She saw six souls. Two of them were the same colors as her and Soul's and the other four were purple, cyan, yellow, and green.

"This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground. If by chance you have any unfinished business, please do what you must," Asgore said.

"There is something we would like to offer you," Maka said.

"There is nothing you can offer me. Except your own souls. It was nice to meet you, humans. Goodbye," the king said.

Just then a familiar fireball threw Asgore out of the way. Maka and Soul covered their eyes from the dust and once it settled, a familiar presence came through.

"Toriel!?" Maka and Soul yelled in shock.

"Yes it is I," Toriel said, giving a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Soul asked.

"Well? At first, I thought I would let you journey alone… but I couldn't stop worrying about you. This journey must have been treacherous for the both of you and to leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat Asgore. However… I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone to simply let someone leave here. For now we will suspend this battle. As horrible as Asgore is… he deserves mercy, too," Toriel said.

Asgore came back into the picture and said, "Tori… you came back."

"Do not "Tori" me, Dreemurr. You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind… you could have gone through the barrier after you got one soul, but you made everyone live in despair. Hoping another human never comes," Toriel stated.

"You're right," Asgore said.

Just then Undyne came into the room.

"Asgore! Humans! Nobody fight each other. Everyone's gonna make nice or I'll… I'll…" Undyne trailed off angrily.

"Hello. I'm Toriel. Are you these human's friend?"

"Uh… yeah? Nice to meet you," Undyne said.

She moved next to Asgore and whispered something to him. Alphys came in the room shouting nobody hurt each other.

"Oh are you another friend? Hello. I'm Toriel," Toriel greeted.

"H-hi," Alphys stuttered.

Alphys moved next to Undyne and Papyrus showed up.

"HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE," Papyrus stated in his overly loud voice.

Toriel took the time to greet herself again. Then in a hushed voice only Soul and Maka heard Papyrus asked, "DID ASGORE SHAVE AND CLONE HIMSELF?"

Sans walked into the room and asked what was up. Toriel had a look of surprise and went down to Sans to introduce herself to him.

"T-that reminds me. Papyrus y-you called everyone here, r-right? If I g-got here b-before you… h-how did you know t-to call e-everybody?" Alphys asked.

"LET'S JUST SAY… A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME," Papyrus said.

"A… t-t-tiny… f-f-flower?" Alphys asked.

Just then a giant vine came through and captured everyone in a vine.

"You idiots. While you guys were having your reunion… I took the human souls. And now, not only are those under my power… but all of your friends' souls are mine," Flowey said as she popped out of the ground.

"Hee hee hee. And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you made them love you. You caring about them brought them all here. And with their souls and the humans, I can achieve my real form," Flowey said.

"You leave them alone you rotten little beast," Maka yelled.

"Or what? You’ll slice me? Hee hee hee. Listen. If you beat me, I'll bring your friends back, give you your happy ending, break the barrier and everyone's satisfied. But that won't happen. I'll keep you here forever," Flowey said as he disappeared and ended in front of Soul and Maka.

Flowey surrounded Soul and Maka's soul's with his pellets. But when trying to hurt them everyone started to protect them. Every monster showed up in support. Soul and Maka knew they could defeat Flowey.

"Give up, Flowey. You won't win," Soul said.

"No! Unbelievable. This can't be happening. You… You…" Flowey trailed off, but then smiled evilly.

"I can't believe you're all so stupid. All of your souls are mine," Flowey yelled and laughed as a bright light blinded Soul and Maka.


	8. Meet The God Of Hyperdeath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul have been through thick and thin. The battle on the moon, the black blood, the book of Eibon. What happens when a mission gone wrong ends them up in the underground? As they look for their corrupted soul they meet monsters of all shapes and sizes. Are these monsters a threat? Or are humans the bad guys? Long ago humans and monsters lived in peace, but a war broke the two apart. The humans were victorious and banished the monsters underground. Seven humans cast a spell on the mountain sealing the monsters. Will Maka and Soul make it out of the underground? Will they ever truly tell each other how they feel? (Undertale AU)

Soul and Maka were blinded by a bright light. When there vision finally returned they saw a monster with their back to the Weapon and Meister. It was a goat child. He was stretching his fingers and neck almost like being cramped in a small space for too long. Maka had requested for Soul to transform and Soul abided his Meister.

“Finally,” he said.

“I was so tired of being a flower,” he continued as he turned to face Maka.

He lifted his head and smiled at her. It was genuine, but laced with I'll intentions.

“Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me. You're best friend,” the goat child said.

‘Chara?’ Maka thought.

She had never heard that name before. Then she thought back to what the monsters said. ‘A long time ago a human fell below. The King's son found them.’ Chara must have been the first human to fall down here. Just then the little goat child turned into what looked like a boss monster. He was huge. Maka used her soul perception and she saw every monster’s soul within him.

Maka was brought into a battle with him. His name was… Asriel Dreemurr. The King's son that was killed by the humans. Maka check Asriel. He had infinite attack and infinite defense, he is the legendary being made of every SOUL in the underground. His attacks were like Toriel’s. He had fireballs that zigzagged down the middle. She thought back to when she fought Medusa and went through the middle. The whole scenery changed and it was like a rainbow. It made it that much harder to concentrate. She chose ACT again and chose hope. She held on to her and Souls hopes. His next attack was raining stars. Literally. It was raining fucking stars. She dodged most of them, but was hit by a few bringing her health down to seventeen. She saw Asriel charging something. It was called shocker breaker. Maka picked dream this time and thought about why her and Soul were here now. She felt the empty in her inventory get smaller and smaller.

“You know… I don’t care about destroying this world anymore,” Asriel said shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

Just then a swarm of lightning bolts passed through and Maka blocked with Soul. Soul yelped as the lightning bolts hit his staff as Maka blocked with him. He hit hard Soul would give him that.

“Soul are you okay?” Maka asked. 

“Yeah, but you might wanna heal up,” Soul said.

She looked at her health and saw it dropped down to ten. 

‘Even if I use Soul to block I lose health,’ Maka thought as she healed up on a burger she found in the core.

“After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline. I just want to reset everything,” Asriel said.

Maka looked above Asriel's head and saw two sabers appear. Maka dodged right, then left, left again, then right, then both sabers crashed together leaving behind little diamonds which she dodged. Maka hoped again, just trying to hold on.

“All your progress… Everyone’s memories. I’ll bring them all back to zero,” Asriel said as he use his lightning bolt attack again.

Maka dodges most of the bolts, not all of them. Maka had a starfait that frisk gave her before they left.

“Then we can do everything ALL over again,” Asriel said as he used his star power again.

She dodged all of them this time. Not a single one hit her. She was pretty proud of herself. She saw Asriel ready chaos buster. She dreamed again and her item menu filled up with her dreams.

“And you know what the best part of this is? You’ll do it,” Asriel said with a smile on his face.

Maka saw a giant gun in Asriel’s hands. It shot out bullets as she dodged them. The attack got faster and soon the gun flipped to the other side and a blast of color came out. Maka jumped out of the way as it fired. Maka used an item and saw something called last dream. Through her bravery, the dream became true. Her health was maxed out.

“And then you’ll lose to me again,” Asriel said, almost sounding sympathetically.

Asriel used his sabers again and did his attack. Maka dodged all of it.

“And again,” Asriel said, as he used his giant gun again. She dodged most of it and only got hit once. Maka kept hoping.

“And again,” Asriel shouted at Maka.

The lighting bolts came again, but this one was different. It went from right to left and then stayed on the left side, then one by one it came towards Maka on the right. She jumped out of the way and did a summersault and stood back up. She dreamed again.

“Because you want a ‘happy ending’,” Asriel said as he called on his star power again.

Maka got pretty good at dodging this attack. She used a cinnamon bunny Frisk gave her.

“Because you ‘love your friends’,” Asriel said, shaking his head.

Asriel used his sabers again. Maka dodged and kept dreaming on.

“Because you ‘never give up’,” Asriel says as he readies his huge gun

He fires it at Maka. She got hit twice and replenished her health with a last dream.

“Isn’t that delicious? Your “bravery.” The power that let you get this far. It's gonna be your downfall,” Asriel said as the lightning bolts activated again.

Maka saw saw Asriel ready another attack called hyper goner. Maka had a feeling this battle has only begun. maka hoped again, praying her and Soul make it out alive.

“Now, ENOUGH messing around. It's time to purge this timeline once and for all,” Asriel says as it got dark.

Maka looked around and saw a giant goat head like Asriel’s. It laughed and open his mouth wide and started sucking everything in. Including her. She refused to so she used her strength and Soul as a barrier against the pull. Everything started to turn white and she was staring at Asriel again with one health.

“...Even after that attack, you’re still standing in my way? Wow… you really ARE something special. But don’t get cocky. Up until now, I’ve only been using a fraction of my REAL power. Let’s see what good your BRAVERY is against this,” Asriel said as everything went white.

When Maka opened her eyes again she saw that Asriel was not kidding when he was using a fraction of his power. There is no way she had a chance against him now. His attacks this time could end her journey here. Maka acted and saw she could only struggle. So she did just that. She couldn’t move her body.

‘Well shit,’ she thought.

“Urah ha ha ha… Behold my TRUE power,” Asriel said as pastel colored fireballs came from either side of him.

Maka tried to dodge, but there was too many. She was hit and felt her soul split like she did when she died while fighting against Mettaton. She heard Soul yell for her. She felt something happen to her soul. It was forced back together, like it refused. Maka was brought back into the fight still holding Soul. She had twenty health again.

“Welcome back, Meister,” Soul said as his face appeared in scythe.

“Thanks. Now lets finish this,” Maka said as she put her game face on.

She tried struggling, but couldn’t move her body.

“I can feel it. Everytime you die, your grip on this world slips away. Everytime you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you…” Asriel said as he shot is colored fireballs at her again.

She blocked every single one. She then thought about what he said about none of the monsters remembering her and Soul. That made her fight that much more to save everyone. Maka struggled again and she still couldn’t move.

“Still, you’re hanging on? That’s fine. In a few moments, you’ll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life,” Asriel said as he called on his fireballs again.

As Maka dodged, she thought about everything her and Soul been through. And if they do get out what life will entail for everyone. Maka struggled again and she still couldn’t move her body.

“Urah ha ha… Still? Come on… show me what good your BRAVERY is now,” Asriel said as he used his fireballs again.

Maka struggles and she can’t move her body. Nothing happened. She struggled again, but nothing happened. She tried to reach for her SAVE file. Nothing happened. She tried again to reach for her SAVE file. Nothing happened. Seems SAVING the game is impossible. Everything she tries, fails. She felt Soul trying to resonate with her. She sends her wavelength toward him and she feels him telling her everything is okay. She feels something. Maybe, with the little BRAVERY she has left. She can SAVE something else. She was brought back into the battle with Asriel once more. She saw her ACT option was replaced with SAVE instead. She pressed it and saw her friends names. Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, and Asgore. She felt a new found power within her. She wanted to save Papyrus first. She clicked on his name and Maka reached her wavelength along with Soul’s to Asriel's soul and called out to your friends. 

“Come on! I know they’re in there somewhere, aren’t they?” Maka thought through her resonance link with soul.

“Of course they are,” Soul said.

Within the depths of Asriel's soul, something’s resonating. Upon looking deep enough she saw the lost soul’s appeared. She got Sans and Papyrus both. She asked one of the soul’s to cook something for her. The lost soul is trying to hide its joy.

“I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN,” Papyrus said.

“just give up. i did,” Sans said.

Maka felt her soul being held to the ground. Instead of her soul being a orange color, it turned her blue. It was a lot harder jumping over their bone attacks, but somehow she managed it. Maka told a bad pun about skeletons. He seems to hate it… but the other lost soul seems to like it. 

“THEN EVERYONE WILL,” Papyrus said.

“why even try?” Sans asked.

There attacks came again. All Maka could think about was saving the two boys who helped her and Soul. Maka said that junior jumble is tougher than crossword. It nods it’s head, like it knew this without question. Suddenly, the two skeletons faces appeared and Maka sighed and smiled.

“nah, i’m rooting for ya kid,” Sans said.

“NO! WAIT! YOU’RE MY FRIEND! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU,” Papyrus says.

Maka is met with Asriel again and saves Alphys next. Maka decides to nerd out and ask the lost soul what her favorite anime is. She can barely hold back from giving her an enormous answer.

“Y-you hate me, d-don’t you?” Alphys asked nervously.

Her attacks were the same as Mettaton’s. Little robots flew down and she shot all of them. Maka told the lost soul that you will continue to support her. Something about the way you said it is familiar to her.

“I’ve g-got to keep l-lying,” Alphys stuttered out.

The attacks were the same as before. Maka called the lost soul on the phone. She begins to sweat. Suddenly, the memories are flooding back.

“N-no, that's not t-true! My f-friends like me a-and I like y-you too,” Alphys says.

You save Undyne next. Maka decides to fake hit. Something about the way Maka fought is familiar to her.

“All humans will die,” Undyne says.

Maka finally can use Soul to dodge Undyne’s attacks. She dodged up, then right, then left, the up again. Maka decides to clash with Undyne. She feels Maka’s fighting spirit. It’s familiar somehow. 

“You’re our real enemy,” Undyne said.

Her attacks got faster, but Maka had no problem dodging them. Maka chooses to ask Undyne to teach her how to cook. Suddenly, the memories are flooding back.

“Well, some humans are okay, I guess,” Undyne says as she gives Maka the biggest grin ever.

Maka wanted to save Toriel next, but just like with Sans and Papyrus she got two instead. Maka chooses Mercy and refuse to fight the lost soul. Something about this is so familiar to him.

“This is for your own good,” Toriel said.

“Forgive me for this,” Asgore says.

Toriel and Asgore’s attacks are the same so Maka had no problem dodging their fireballs. Maka hugs the lost soul. Something about this is familiar to her. Suddenly, the memories are flooding back.

“You are our future,” Asgore says.

“Your fate is up to you now,” Toriel says.

Maka looks in her save option and sees that there is someone else she can save. Strangely, as they remembered Maka and Soul, something else began resonating within the soul, stronger and stronger. It seems there is one more person that needs to be saved.

‘But who? I saved everyone,’ Maka thought.

Then it hit her. She smiled and reached out to call their name.

“Huh? What are you doing?! Wh… What did you do? What’s this feeling? What’s happening to me? No! NO! I don’t need anyone,” Asriel said as he released his attack.

Maka just smiled and spared Asriel.

“Stop it! Stay away from me. Do you hear me? I’ll tear you apart,” Asriel said as he once again released his attack.

Asriel’s attack started getting slower and easier to dodge. Maka continued to spare Asriel.

“Chara… Do you know why I am doing this? Why I keep fighting to keep you around?” Asriel asked as his fireballs missed Maka.

Maka spared Asriel again. She could sense how sad and wounded he was.

“I’m doing this, because you’re special Chara. You’re the only one that understands me. You’re the only one who’s any fun to play with anymore,” Asriel said.

His attacks started to be slower and not hit Maka at all now. Maka spared Asriel again.

“No! That’s not just it. I… I… I’m doing this because I care about you, Chara! I care about you more than anybody else,” Asriel said as his attacks slowed even more.

Maka spared him again. Maka hated to see such a powerful monster be saddened.

“I’m not ready for this to end. I’m not ready for you to leave. I’m not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again,” Asriel said.

His attacks stopped coming and Maka kept sparing him.

“So, please… STOP doing this… AND JUST LET ME WIN,” Asriel yelled.

Maka saw a blast of color and realized her health was all the way back down to one. She noticed that she wasn’t dying, but the number for her health increased.

“STOP IT! STOP IT NOW,” Asriel yelled as his attack got stronger but Maka’s health bar kept rising.

Asriel’s attack subsided and her only option left was to save Asriel.

“Chara,” Asriel started.

Maka pressed save again.

“I’m so alone, Chara,” Asriel said.

Maka saved him again.

“I’m so afraid, Chara,” Asriel said.

Maka saved him one last time.

“Chara, I… I…” Asriel trailed off.

White enveloped the space they were in.


	9. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul have been through thick and thin. The battle on the moon, the black blood, the book of Eibon. What happens when a mission gone wrong ends them up in the underground? As they look for their corrupted soul they meet monsters of all shapes and sizes. Are these monsters a threat? Or are humans the bad guys? Long ago humans and monsters lived in peace, but a war broke the two apart. The humans were victorious and banished the monsters underground. Seven humans cast a spell on the mountain sealing the monsters. Will Maka and Soul make it out of the underground? Will they ever truly tell each other how they feel? (Undertale AU)

Everything turned white and Maka felt as she was falling. She closed her eyes and darkness surrounded her.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When she opened her eyes again her head was throbbing and saw Soul’s hands wrapped around her waist. He was still unconscious from the fall. Maka heard a faint noise. She lifted her head to see the little goat child standing in a bed of golden flowers, sobbing. She unwrapped herself from Soul and stood up, her body aching in protest. She came out of the shadows and completely unaware that little golden flowers started blooming, whispering Asriel's name. She got close, but not too close as a sad smile crossed her lips.

“I'm sorry,” Asriel sobbed into his arm.

“I am so sorry,” he said again.

Asriel looked up at Maka after he dried his tears and gave her a gentle smile.

“I always was a cry baby, wasn’t I, Chara?” Asriel asked.

Before Maka could press more on the issue that she wasn’t this Chara, Asriel started to talk again.

“... I know. You're not actually Chara, are you? Chara’s been gone for a long time. Um… what… what IS your name?” Asriel asked Maka.

“My name is Maka,” Maka said.

She heard a groan from the shadows she appeared out of. Soul was awake. He got up slowly and made his way toward the two.

“And this is my friend Soul,” Maka added.

“Maka and Soul? Those... are nice names,” Asriel said, as he sighed.

He took in his surroundings before talking again.

“I haven’t felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone’s souls inside me… I not only have my own compassion back, but I can feel every other monsters as well. They all care about each other so much and they care about you two, as well. I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel. Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you. It feels like they all really love you,” Asriel says as he laughs at the last part.

It was quiet for a few moments before Asriel spoke again.

“Soul, Maka… I… I understand if you can’t forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt both of you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders… There’s no excuse for what I’ve done,” Asriel said, as he looked down in shame.

Soul walked over and put a hand on Asriel’s shoulder. Asriel looked up and saw Soul smile.

“We forgive you,” Soul said.

Asriel looked shocked. How could they forgive him so easily? After what he had done?

“Wh… What? Guys, come on. You’re… you’re gonna make me cry again. Besides, even if you do forgive me. I can’t keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them, but first… there is something I have to do. Right now, I can feel everyone’s hearts beating as one. They’re all burning with the same desire. With everyone’s power and with everyone’s determination. It’s time for monsters to finally go free,” Asriel said.

Asriel had a look Maka had seen when she was battling him. The look was the same look she gives when she was about to destroy a kishin egg or ace a test. Asriel closed his eyes and raised his hands as he was lifted into the air. He said a seance and all the monster souls plus the six human souls were helping Asriel. With Maka’s soul perception she was able to see all the souls and was it a sight to see. A white light flashed and Maka and Soul shut their eyes. Maka felt a weight lifted and she knew the barrier was destroyed for good. Maka and Soul opened their eyes again and saw Asriel coming back to the ground. Asriel slowly opened his eyes and his expression made Maka’s heart ache.

“Maka, Soul, I have to go now. Without the power of everyone’s souls… I can’t keep maintaining this form. In a little while I’ll turn back into a flower. I will stop being ‘myself.’ I’ll stop being able to feel love again. So, it’s best if you two forget about me, okay? Just go be with the people who love you,” Asriel said.

Maka couldn’t see him so sad she gave the little goat a huge comforting hug. He seemed startled at first, but then returned the hug. Asriel chuckled softly and tightened his arms around her.

“I don’t want to let go…” Asriel said.

Maka and him pulled away. Soul stepped forward and ruffled his fur on his head. Asriel smiled at the two.

“You two… you’re going to do a great job, okay? No matter what you do. Everyone will be there for you. Well… my time’s running out. Goodbye,” Asriel said as he started walking away.

Maka had tears in her eyes. Soul grabbed the backpack off Maka and searched for something. Soul pulled out Gringo’s soul. Maka smiled and clutched the container as they both ran after the little goat.

“Asriel,” Soul and Maka yelled in unison.

Asriel turned and the two presented him with the soul. For some reason the Soul was no longer red and black, but a pure light blue soul. They practically shoved it in Asriel's hands. Asriel stared at the Meister and Weapon, then at the soul, the back at the duo.

“You… You are giving this to me?” Asriel asked.

The pair nodded and smiled. Asriel teared up and hugged both Soul and Maka, thanking them for such a wonderful gift. Asriel took the soul out of the container and placed it where his soul would lie in his chest.

“Let's go home,” Asriel said, as another light blinded them all.

Darkness surrounded the two again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Light. What is light? It is the natural agent that stimulates sight and makes things visible.

“Maka? Soul? This is all just a bad dream! Please, wake up,” the two heard Toriel plead.

They both opened their eyes and sit up slowly.

“Oh! They’re awake. Thank goodness,” Toriel said in her caring tone.

“W-we were so w-worried. It f-felt like you w-were out f-forever,” Alphys stuttered out.

“Yeah! Any longer and I would have freaked out. Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay?” Undyne said, as she smiled.

“heh. you made Papyrus cry like a baby,” Sans said.

“WHAT?! I DIDN’T CRY. I DON’T CRY. I JUST… CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE,” Papyrus said.

“what did you catch?” Sans asked trying to hold back his laughter.

“TEARS,” Papyrus said as he wrapped his arms around both humans and hugged them.

“Now, now. The important part is that both of them are all right. Here, why not drink some tea? It’ll make you feel better,” Asgore said, as he handed two cups to Soul and Maka.

“Why not give them some space, they must be very exhausted. We all don’t remember much. There was a flower and then everything went white. But the barrier is gone. We can all return to the surface together,” Toriel said.

Maka looked around and saw Frisk wave. She was glad that they could enjoy the surface life, but she look for one particular monster out of all of them. Frisk smiled widely at her and pulled Asriel out. Maka’s smile widened as Asriel ran to hug the two. Maka stood up and both the King and Queen came toward the pair. The enveloped both of them in a hug.

“Thank you for bringing are son home to us. We will forever be in your debt,” Asgore said.

Maka tells everyone that they are ready to leave. They all follow the humans to the surface. And what a beautiful sight it is. They all stared at the sunset. Asgore asked Frisk to be the ambassador to monsters and they agreed with a thumbs up. Papyrus was so excited that he took off, claiming he was going to make a great first impression. Sans said that someone has to keep an eye socket on him. Even Soul laughed at that one. Undyne and Alphys chased after Papyrus and Sans. Asgore claimed he had to go and ran off. Which left Toriel, Asriel, and the three humans. Maka pulled out her phone and called the DWMA. Lord Death was ecstatic to know that his best Meister and Weapon pair were safe and sound. Maka told Lord Death about the monsters and he immediately wanted to meet them.

Maka and Soul told the monsters where to go and they would meet them in Death City. They told them to go to the DWMA.

“HUMANS? WHERE CAN WE FIND THIS PLACE?” Papyrus asked.

“When you arrive there will be a huge hill. Sitting on top of that hill will be the DWMA,” Soul said.

“Don’t worry about about not fitting in. You will fit right in,” Maka said.

The duo waved from the plane window and were on their way back to Death City. It seemed like it has been a long time since they been home. The two held hands as they got off the plane and their friends ran to them. They got asked a bunch of questions about what happened and why they were holding hands. Maka and Soul answered every single one of them.

The monsters were a bit nervous about fitting into society. As they reached the place they saw a huge staircase.

“WOWIE! LOOK AT ALL THE STAIRS,” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

The monsters started to climb, but by the hundredth step they were tired and not even halfway there yet. They all stuck together, being each other's support system and finally reached the top. They took in how huge this place was.

“Yahoo,” a voice said from the right.

It was a boy with blue hair and had a chain with to scythes on the ends had jumped down from a spike on the building. He landed on his feet and got up in the monster's faces.

“I am the all amazing Black*Star. Bow down to your god,” Black*Star yelled.

“Black*Star! I’m sorry. He really is a nice guy. As you know, thats Black*Star and I’m his weapon partner Tsubaki,” a girl with long black hair and wearing a dress with slits up to her thighs said. 

“Ha ha ha. Look sis monsters,” another voice came from the left.

The monsters turned and saw three people. Two of them wear girls and the other one was a boy.

“Hello, my name is Death the Kid, but you may call me Kid for short and these are my weapon partners, Liz and Patty,” the boy said.

The monsters took turns introducing themselves to the seven humans they met.

“Well it’s nice to meet the monsters and human who helped our friends, but my father is waiting to meet all of you,” Kid said as he ordered the monsters to follow him.

As the monsters walked through the halls to the giant door, a lot of the other students and teachers stared in awe or waved at the monsters. As they entered, the monsters noticed the guillotines above.

“Don’t worry, they are only for decoration,” Liz said.

They reach the death room and saw the person they were to meet, along with Soul and Maka.

“Hello. Hello. You must be the monsters my newest Death Weapon and three star Meister were talking about. I’m Lord Death. Creator and founder of the Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short. Welcome all of you,” Lord Death said.

All the monsters introduced themselves to Lord Death and he was happy to talk about some sort of plan to help the monsters if society outside of Death City was not suitable for the other monsters. Every single one of the monsters were so grateful to have met Maka and Soul. They would still be stuck underground if it wasn’t for them.

For once, all the monsters couldn’t wait what the surface world had in store for them.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul have been through thick and thin. The battle on the moon, the black blood, the book of Eibon. What happens when a mission gone wrong ends them up in the underground? As they look for their corrupted soul they meet monsters of all shapes and sizes. Are these monsters a threat? Or are humans the bad guys? Long ago humans and monsters lived in peace, but a war broke the two apart. The humans were victorious and banished the monsters underground. Seven humans cast a spell on the mountain sealing the monsters. Will Maka and Soul make it out of the underground? Will they ever truly tell each other how they feel? (Undertale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the finally chapter! Hope you guys liked it.

“It has been one year since the anniversary of the monsters rising from Mount Ebott. When monsters first arrived there were mass riotings, protests, and hunger strikes, but as time went on some citizens across the nation have taken a liking to them. Even as far as letting some stay in homes and working for the public. The ambassador to the monsters, a kid named Frisk, claims that these people mean no harm. In a recent interview with the President of the United States they was asked about this issue. The quote is as follows:

‘When I was out in the city and saw monsters for the first time. It was like a scene from a movie. I saw it walking along the streets as everyone else. Not picking fights or causing chaos. They were just walking. It was weird and maybe unnatural even, but that's when I proposed the law to allow monsters the right to live in the USA, without having to live in fear of being hurt or degraded.’

After that interview, other leaders around the world passed the same law. Allowing monsters to live freely. Some countries aren’t happy and still debating on whether to pass the law or not. That's all for this special report. See you at five with more news,” the reporter said, as Maka clicked the TV off.

Maka sighed happily, waiting for Soul to get home. He had a official meeting with Lord Death, her papa, and Asgore. Life on the surface has been a blessing for the monsters. Ever since Maka and Soul saved them, they were all doing their own thing. Maka smiled as she remembered what everyone was doing now.

Toriel became a house mother for the students who weren’t old enough to live on their own. She taught them how to cook and do laundry. Toriel could not have been happier. Asgore was helping Lord Death with some of the monsters that were suitable to be an asset, just in case an attack on the academy were to happen again. Undyne became the academy's new fitness instructor, when Sid wasn’t available she would take over and trust me you don’t wanna be in her class. Alphys was helping Stein in his lab. Sometimes, Alphys would take Undyne just in case. Alphys had a feeling that sometimes Stein wanted to dissect her. Papyrus became an assistant to Nygus, helping her heal students who have been injured in battle or training. He was also a support system to the students. Sans taught a magic class for those who had magic abilities. Even though he was lazy this was a job he could definitely hold down. Well this one and his hot dog stand. Frisk was told he had the power of a meister and was old enough to live on his own. He met his weapon partner when he was watching Soul and Maka train one day. He was now doing double missions with Maka and Soul and couldn’t be happier. Also goes to boring meetings to talk about the monster issues around the world. Asriel helped his mother and father if needed, but if not he attended most classes with other monsters and humans.

The students were grateful for the monsters. Like Muffets bakery, she sells spider donuts, cupcakes, muffins, and cider for a low price and as always all proceeds go to spiders and Grillbys which on his breaks Sans spends his time there. MTT Resort was a popular hangout spot for both monsters and humans. Mostly just tourists passing through or wanting to meet monsters that haven’t branched out to other parts of the world or to meet truly yours, the all inspiring Mettaton. A lot of the food the monsters created had healing properties that made missions easiers on three star Meisters. Which only three star meisters were allowed to have. As well as Meister and Weapon partners who are going to collect their witch's soul.

Soul made his way home. He had his hands in his leather jacket, fiddling around with something. Ever since Maka died back in the underground and Soul had kissed her. They took their relationship and used it to their advantage. Soul and Maka have been through alot together. They survived Medusa and Arachnophobia. They survived the battle on the moon. When they went through the journey in the underground they became stronger as partners.

Soul unlocked the front door to Soul and his Meisters apartment and smelt dinner being made. Maka's cooking always made his mouth water. He hung up his jacket and walked over to Maka where she was adding some spices to the sauce. Soul wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

“Welcome home,” Maka said, as she set down the spoon to turn in his arms.

“Smells good. I love your spaghetti,” Soul said as he peppered Maka's face with kisses.

Soul looked over and saw to pots of spaghetti and two sauces.

“Why all the spaghetti?” Soul asked.

“Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, and Patti are coming over as well as Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, and the kids,” Maka said, as she heard a knock on the door.

“That's them. Go let them in,” Maka said as she pushed Soul towards the door.

Soul laughed and let his friends in. Not even a minute later another knock was sounded and Soul let in his monster friends. Maka and Papyrus set the tables and the night was shared of food, friends and a few bad laughs. Before everyone went home Soul had to do something. He was thinking and thinking and now was a good time as any. Soul grabbed a little box from his pocket and stared at Maka which she was talking with Alphys on the couch. He smiled at her and cleared his throat.

Maka's green eyes stared into his red ones and his smile got wider. He took a breath and began his speech so everyone in the room could hear him.

“Maka. I have been thinking about what we been through. How we stayed together this long. I am just so happy to have such a cool girl by my side,” Soul said as he knelt down on one knee.

“Soul?” Maka asked.

“Maka? Will you marry me?” Soul asked as he opened the box to present her with a diamond ring.

Time stood still as Maka stared at the ring. She heard Alphys gasp and all her friends wait for her answer. She knew Soul loved her and she loved him too. But was she really ready to take that step? She looked at Soul and as she smiled, she kissed him.

“Yes,” Maka said as their friends cheered.

Maka and Soul have been through alot and now since Maka said yes to marrying Soul it only made their bond not only as Weapon and Meister stronger, but their personal bond as well.

Everyone has a bit of darkness in them, but how far that darkness goes depends on the person. Even the darkest of people have someone to light their way to the end. When you find that person, they will see your darkness and how far it goes into the unknown.


End file.
